Yet another Buckner
by justkeepswimmin
Summary: Kris is the younger sibling to Matt and Shannon. This is her story of finally meeting the famouse GSE.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. so the reason I've been avoiding this story for so long is because there are so many plot holes and errors. I've decided to redo it and change a few things around, but still keep the main theme. Sorry for the wait!

Kris Buckner walked out of the airport and into the misty British air. It had been nearly 2 years since she had seen her older sister, Shannon, or her older brother, Matt. Her mother's death took a toll on the family and it never fully recovered. Relationships between the father and children were strained and even the kids who normally never fought, rarely talked to each other now. Now Shannon had moved to England after Mrs. Buckner's death, completely devastated and emotionally unstable to deal with her grieving family. This left Mr. Buckner as emotionally unattached as ever, Matt focusing even harder than ever on school work at Harvard, and Kris stuck in the most important years of her life at the University of Michigan, dealing with problem after problem.

If there is one thing you should know about Kris is that she is stubborn. Months after graduating high school, she got into a fight with her father. The result— she had to pay completely for her college education. Her father's reasoning being that Kris would finally come to appreciate him. He was wrong.

She majored in psychology at Michigan and worked 3 jobs to pay off loans and dorm rent. When she was not studying or in class, Kris was waitressing, helping to run the school book store, or calling alumni for donations. Only on the weekends did she let her hair down and make out with the occasional random boy. Apparently her father never realized how self-sufficient she was.

Shannon, Kris, and Matt all got along wonderfully, but with the death of their mother and the changing paths of their lives, it wasn't until Matt was falsely accused of possessing drugs that Matt and Shannon talked again for the first time in over 5 months. In those five months, Shannon had married an English man who would take care of her and teach her the true meaning of fatherly love with their child that was on the way. Kris, bogged down with her jobs and school work had not communicated with either sibling except for a few brief moments in over 7 months.

The mess that is the Buckner's life can be summed up like this— Shannon was heart broken, moved to England and married Steve, the British man; Matt was a push over and let his room mate take advantage of him and moved to England to escape the wrath of his father and the ridicule of his former pupils; Kris, still self-sufficient as ever, finally finished college a year ahead of time and was stuck at the crossroads in life as to what to do next.

This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just come visit me, Stupid!" Shannon practically yelled into the phone.

Kris chuckled as her sister lost her cool yet again. Sometimes she worried about her little nephew because of his mom's inability to deal with stressful situations for a long period of time. Shannon was frustrated with Kris. She was obviously confused as to what her next step might be and Shannon figured that sitting in her crummy apartment was going to bring her any revelations.

"Alright, Kris, you need to listen to me. Sitting on your beaten up couch is doing nothing for you. Right now, you need a change of scenery, a new job pool. Please, for the love of God, pack up your S-H-I-T and get you're A-S-S over here."

"Shannon, that kid is going to be the best damn speller in the world when he grows up. Alright, I give. I'll book a flight and get there as soon as possible. We can have girl nights and do each others hair and makeup and watch "Under the Tuscan Sun"."

"That's more like it kid. I'll see you when you get here. Matt's gonna flip. I win the bet we had going!"

"Who was going to get me on an airplane first? Real mature guys. I love you and I'm on the internet as we speak looking at flights. How about a 7:30 flight into Heathrow?"

"That is perfect. I love you and be safe. Call me with more details! Bye!"

"Bye Shan, love you."

The next couple of days before Kris' flight to England flew by. She got extended vacation leave, stopped her mail, and tried to calm her fraying nerves as she prepared to fly several thousand miles above the ground, over and ocean, in a hollow metal bird.

Even the misty air felt classy. Heathrow Airport lived up to every expectation and so did the accents. As promised, Shannon stood off in a corner waiting for her little sister.

"KRIS! Oh my God! You look fantastic! The way you sounded I expected something like a bag lady!"

"My dear Shannon, I have missed you. Haha, but seriously, I'm exhausted. I need sleep pronto."

Shannon and Kris took a cab from the airport back to Shannon's townhouse. It was quaint and tastefully decorated, just like Shannon. A tiny little boy peered through the glass at the door. Upon seeing the two women, he shyly fled from his post. Kris and Shannon walked in. A woman in her 60's greeted Shannon, promising her that Ben was lovely and no trouble at all. She smiled at Kris and then left.

"Kris, there's someone I want you to meet. Ben, say hello to Aunt Kris."

Kris knelt down to be eye level with Ben.

"Aunt Kris, Mommy says that you're depressed and we need to help you feel better," he said as he clung to his mother's legs.

Kris looked up at Shannon and gave her a disdainful glare.

"Do you know what will make me feel tons better? A hug from my favorite nephew! Did you get that racecar I sent you or did your daddy steal it?"

All shyness was erased from the boy. He launched himself from his mother's leg into Kris' arms.

"No! I have it! I keep it on my nightstand and I even brought it into show and tell!"

"Well go get it Bud!"

"Do you remember that sleep that I talked about?" Kris asked Shannon.

"Yea, what about it?"

"I won't be getting it anytime soon."

Shannon chuckled and walked into the kitchen, followed by Kris who eagerly awaited the Indianapolis Racecar to be presented to her.

A couple of hours later, Kris was passed out on the couch. Ben had given her a thorough explanation on how the real car would work, courtesy of his dad's laptop. Now, Ben was on the floor in front of the couch softly making car noises and running the toy along the carpet. The door opened.

In walked Steve. Steve had been the bane of Kris' existence for a while. She felt that Shannon wasn't thinking clearly, and when the news of Shannon's pregnancy was let out, Kris was about ready to hire a hit man. But conflicts in families get resolved one way or another and Steve was still alive. He walked in and was about to announce a loud "Darling, I'm home," when he spotted the American on his couch. He gingerly walked into the kitchen to quietly greet his wife.

Unfortunately, all caution was thrown to the wind when Peter Dunham showed up. The youngest Dunham son was slightly tipsy and bruised from a fight he had the previous night.

"'ello happy family! 'ow are we?"

Kris bolted up. The sudden movement caused dizziness and the new surrounding caused confusion. Clutching her head, she searched for the source of the noise.

Pete Dunham got his first look at the most attractive woman he had ever seen. Her soft curves were offset by her dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. Even in her confused state, Pete had never seen anyone so lovely.

"Hello love, didn't mean to wake you."

Kris was startled and embarrassed. Here was this guy with a completely hot body and the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen, and she was sleeping on a couch with her hair a mess and her clothes wrinkled.

"Oh, hey. I'm Kris by the way. Shannon and Matt's sister."

Pete sauntered over to the couch and stuck out his hand.

"Peter Dunham. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about the mysterious third Buckner."

"Yea, well…"

At about this time, Shannon and Steve walked into the room.

"Nice going Pete, you woke her up."

Steve crossed the room and grabbed his younger brother by the arm. As he pulled him away, Kris could hear "And what the hell do you want now…" cross Steve's lips.

Kris got up from the couch and stretched, pulling her arms above her head. From Pete's stance, he could see her shirt ride up to her mid drift, exposing her stomach and creating an ache in his own.

"Peter Dunham," Steve said, "No."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pete, you staying for dinner?"

"Shan, you know I wouldn't miss your cooking for the world, love."

Shannon rolled her eyes and proceeded into the kitchen. Kris followed her, well aware of the eyes that followed her behind as she moved.

Upon entering the kitchen, Kris mouthed "What the fuck?"

Shannon chuckled, "Yeah, I know. They're like night and day. Pete just never grew up."

Kris laughed. "At least someone escaped Adulthood. You want help with the salad?"

Shannon gratefully handed Kris the bowl and lettuce. The two prepared the rest of the meal while Shannon filled Kris in on Pete's "second life".

"Well, you see, he teaches history at the local elementary school and helps to coach a boy's rec soccer team there."

"That's not really all the weird Shan. Yea, soccer sucks, but you shouldn't hold it against him."

"That's all fine and dandy, but he's pretty much obsessed with the West Ham United Football Club. Like, he actually goes out and fights other people to prove that West Ham is better or something. Truly, I don't understand it, and I don't want to."

Shock covered Kris' face. "Ew" was all that she could muster. Shaking her head, she went back to cutting lettuce.

"When do I get to see Matt?"

"Honestly, I don't know. He kind of fell into that crowd with Pete. He might come by later on, he might not."

"Great." Sarcasm dripped from Kris' voice.

Steve entered the kitchen followed by a smirking Pete. Kris looked up just in time to see Pete wink at her. He walked over to the counter and stole some lettuce she was cutting up. She shot him a glare.

"Aw, Steve, look. She's got Shannon's "I'm pissed at the world" look. How endearing."

"You're a funny guy Pete," Shannon returned. Looking at her sister, she raised her eyebrows as if to say, "see?". "Alright dinner's ready. Kris, go get Ben please."

"Yes Ma'am."

Pete chuckled. He couldn't wait to get Kris to be obedient.

"Bennie boy, let's go! Dinner!" Kris replied while walking back to the family room.

The tiny child ran full blast and jumped into Kris' arms.

"ooof! Wow you should probably warn me next time bud! Come on your mom is going to yell at us if we don't hurry up!"


	4. Chapter 4

Shannon and Kris stared at the 5 year old, completely shocked at the vulgar language that had just come from his mouth. He had just spilled some of his milk onto the table and promptly screamed, "Shit!"

"Benjamin David Dunham! What is that I just heard come from your mouth?" Shannon yelled.

Steve and Pete could hardly contain their laughter.

"That's it, encourage him! Pete, this is your fault anyway! I told you to watch your mouth around him!"

Pete threw up his hands in defense. "Hey, how do you know it wasn't Matt? That bugger has thrown some less than acceptable language around young Ben here."

Shannon stood up quickly from the table and gathered her and Ben's plate. "Ben, you are in time out for the next 15 minutes. Pete I trust that you are finished, too." Shannon said as she snatched his plate away. Kris started to chuckle. Pete looked up at Kris. He leaned closer and whispered, "looks like I'm in time out too."

"Peter, get out of my kitchen, NOW." Shannon bellowed. "Would any of the adults like dessert?"

Pete went to raise his hand, but seemed to think better of it and headed into the family room with Ben trudging along after him, head hung in defeat.

"No, I'm stuffed right now. Thanks though. Call me if you need help with the dishes or something," Kris replied.

She headed into the family room to find Pete on the couch watching TV. He patted the couch next to him, offering the seat to Kris.

"Watcha watchin?" Kris asked as she sat down.

"Sky Sports," Pete responded without looking from the TV. Kris pulled her knees into her chest and tried to watch the sports program. After about 20 minutes of soccer talk that felt like an eternity, Kris sighed and get up from the couch.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked, looking confused.

"Nothing, just a little bored." She walked around the room, stopping to look at pictures and various other knick knacks. A couple pictures were of Shannon, Steve, and Ben, some were of Pete and Steve, some were of the wedding, and others were of what she assumed was Pete, Steve , and their parents. All of a sudden, Kris felt a presence behind her, a little too close for comfort. Turning around, she saw that Pete had left his spot on the couch to stand directly behind her, softly breathing on her neck, pretending to thoroughly observe the pictures. Tilting her head up, Kris looked up into his blue eyes. He never broke his gaze with the pictures, but a slow smirk was spreading over his lips. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Kris tried to sidestep him, but his arm went up, blocking her escape route.

Frowning, Kris tired the other side, but produced the same result. Pete's smirk turned into a full blown grin and his eyes were smiling, yet still he looked at the pictures. Kris thought for a few moments. The next step was force. Bringing her hands up, she lightly pushed him. He hardly budged. She tried to push harder, only resulting in making Pete laugh harder. Gathering all her strength, she went to push him again, but this time Pete grabbed her hands and held her there for a few moments.

"Can you let me go?" Kris asked, frustrated.

"What are the magic words?" Pete taunted.

"Or I'll kick you in the balls." Kris deadpanned.

Laughing, Pete released her wrists and stepped aside, sweeping his arms to the side and slightly bowing. Kris huffed by back into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

"Honestly, how do you do it? I've been around him for less than 2 hours and he's driving me nuts!"

Kris was sitting at the island in the kitchen while Shannon finished cleaning up. She was venting on her experience with the blonde Dunham.

"You just don't acknowledge the fact that he's there and it usually shuts him up. Sure, he thinks I'm a bitch, but I'm not frustrated in the least bit," Shannon smirked.

Pete then waltzed in the kitchen.

"Kris, I have a proposition for you. I would love to escort you to ye old pub to reunite you with Mathew. Would you accompany me in this expedition?"

"Right. Yeah, I guess. I'll go get my cell," Kris managed to mutter as she looked at Shannon for support and back to Pete in confusion and walking out of the kitchen to gather her things.

"Listen up Peter. You take better care of my sister than you did Matt. If she comes home damaged in any way… I swear to God Pete, you'll pay," Shannon stared up at the slightly taller man, completely serious.

Pete responded with a slight smile and a hand raised in defense. "I solemnly swear to bring home Kris in perfect condition. Don't worry Shan, I would love to take care of your sister." The last line was said with a suggestive eye wink and a chuckle as Shannon rose to her feet to inflict pain on Pete.

"Alright, let's go," Kris said as she arrived back in the room.

Pete walked over and looped his arm in Kris'. They walked out the door, Kris slightly behind because of her smaller stride.

"Tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" Kris inquired.

"I don't know… what's your favorite color, favorite movie, biggest fear, life ambition?"

"Aquablue, The Producers, spiders or sharks, to not fail. Your turn."

"Green, like the color of your eyes, Finding Nemo because it's Ben's favorite, I don't fear anything, to impress and charm you into liking me."

"Finding Nemo is a very good movie." This was all Kris was capable of saying. Pete was so random and caught her by surprise every single second that they were together.

"Alright love, no need to blush, we're here. This, my new American friend, is the Abbey. It's a home away from home, an oasis among desert, the place where I want to be buried."

"Are you done yet? I mean, we could wait outside some more, maybe another hour or two and you could come up with some more clichés," Kris joked.

"Well, cheeky slag, I was finished and I was just about to invite you inside, but now I don't think you're worthy enough, so goodbye." And with that, Pete walked into the pub, closing the door behind him with a great force.

Kris was stunned, to say the least. Obviously he was joking, but should she wait until he came back out to let her in or should she take the initiative and walk inside? If she walked inside, she wouldn't know where to go, but if she stayed outside, she would look even more like an idiot.

"Thanks Pete."Kris said through gritted teeth.

Gathering her courage, Kris opened the door and stepped inside. The smell of alcohol and smoke assaulted her nostrils and made her instantly dizzy. Quickly looking around and ignoring the wolf whistles and nasty comments, she finally located the jerk that had left her outside. He was sitting in a corner booth, surrounded by about 5 other men. One of those men, she instantly recognized.

Confidently strutting over and using those whistles to encourage herself, Kris reached the table.

"The thing that I hate the most is awkward situations."

Pete smirked and picked up his beer. "Cheers, Love."

Matt, finally realizing that this was his sister, quickly got up and engulfed her in a bear hug. Stumbling backwards slightly, Kris regained her posture and squeezed back.

"Matty, how are you!?"

"Kris, what are you even doing here!? Hey I'll introduce you to the guys. This here is Ned, that's Ike, Dave, Swill, and of course you know Pete."

"Hey guys. How's it goin?"

"How's it goin? Howdy ya'll? What in tarnation?"

A chorus of stereotypical "American phrases" greeted Kris back.

Kris laughed and took a seat next to Swill.

"Alright Love, It's nice to finally meet the last Buckner. We thought that Matt was making you up, didn't we boys?" Dave, the dark haired man smiled.

"Nope, I'm not just a legend."

The group talked more and made fun of Kris' accent more. Shots and rounds were shared and Kris was feeling slightly tipsy, and therefore, more confident. A man slightly shorter than Pete with dirty blonde to brown hair swaggered up, puffing on a cigarette.

"Bovver, mate, where have you been? I want to introduce you to this lovely vision named Kris Buckner," Swill emphatically introduced her.

Kris turned to look at him and smiled. Bovver looked down at her with what seemed to be disgust and then turned and looked away, once more puffing on his cigarette. The boys were in an uproar of laughter.

"Aw not again!" Ned cried.

"It's too painful!" Ike joined in.

Silence started to come over the group. Kris smile faded and turned into a scowl.

"Whatever, Asshole."

Bov, slightly unsettled and slightly pissed, turned to Pete and said, "Seriously mate, stop bringing in the Yanks. You're hurting our reputation."

And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving the boys to joke around and playfully punch Kris, their new found friend.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Yes, I know. I suck at updating. But I lose inspiration and every idea that I get sucks. If anyone has suggestions or would like to help me write this, just message me!

"Kris, what would you say to going to get us another round of drinks from that bloke, Terry, over there?" Dave asked.

"Yea, why not?" Kris replied back. She left her seat at the table and ventured over to the bar.

"Another round please!" Kris cried over the din in the bar at Terry. But the noise had effectively drowned her out. So she tried again. "Excuse me! Another round please!"

Nothing.

And then, like a knight in shining armor, someone behind her yelled, "Oi! Terry! She wants another round for the corner table!"

This time, Terry registered the call and signaled that it was coming right up. Shocked at this somewhat chivalrous man with a rough accent, Kris turned around, only to be surprised to see that none other than Bovver had helped her out.

"Thanks." Kris said meekly. This new development in their relationship startled her. As far as she could tell, Bovver would rather watch her get hit by a bus than help her out.

Taking a drag off of his cigarette, Bov replied with a grunt that Kris took as, "Yeah, no problem."

Smiling, Kris grabbed the tray of drinks put on the bar in front of her and started to head back to the table. Pausing, she turned around and said "Sorry about calling you an asshole."

Bovver smiled a genuine smile and walked over to Kris. Leaning in and grabbing the tray of drinks, he replied, "I've been called worse."

Kris giggled and trailed behind Bovver back to the table.

The "drinking sesh" as Pete so affectionately put it lasted quite a bit longer than Kris thought it was going to. At the beginning, Kris tried to pace herself. She had half of a beer every half hour or so, but the boys were making fun of her constantly, so she picked up the pace. Eventually, Kris was drunk. Her speech was slurring and she was seeing double of a couple of things. Matt had clocked out early with the excuse that he had work early in the morning.

"Kris, enlighten us. Now that your brother is out of the room, what is your position on blow jobs?" Swill asked with the most serious face he could muster.

The rest of the boys busted out laughing. Swill looked hurt. "I was being completely serious! Can I ask a girl for one? Does she like giving it? What're your methods!?"

Being so drunk, Kris decided that she was going to answer completely serious.

"Well, I'm glad I can be the ambassador of blow jobs. First rule is don't expect one. Secondly, don't EVER push the girls head. And my last bit of advice is to return the favor." And with that, Kris downed the last bit of her beer and said, "Who's taking me back to Shan's house?"


End file.
